Hidan no Aria
Giới thiệu : Hidan no Aria (緋弾のアリア), còn được gọi là Aria the Scarlet Ammo, là một series light novel của Chūgaku Akamatsu, minh họa Kobuichi. Tính đến tháng 3 năm 2012, đã có 11 tập truyện được xuất bản. Phiên bản manga được thực hiện bởi Yoshino Koyoka phát hành hàng tháng trên tạp chí seinen Comic Alive bắt đầu từ ngày 26 tháng 9 năm 2009. Bản chuyển thể Anime bắt đầu công chiếu vào ngày 14 tháng 4 năm 2011 và kết thúc vào ngày 30 tháng 6 năm 2011. Một OVA được phát hành vào 21 tháng 12 năm 2011. Cốt truyện : Trường trung học Tokyo Butei hay còn gọi là Butei là nơi đào tạo các thám tử có vũ trang. Về cơ bản thì học sinh của trường được phép mang theo vũ khí và có quyền trừng trị tội phạm không khác gì lực lượng cảnh sát. Tohyama Kinji, nhân vật chính của chúng ta, là một học sinh đang theo học năm thứ hai tại ngôi trường này. Kinji có một sức mạnh kì lạ chỉ khơi dậy khi bị kích thích bởi “một thứ gì đó”. Dù Kinji đã cố gắng dấu kín bí mật này để sống một cuộc đời bình thường, nhưng rắc rối lại kéo đến khi anh trở thành nạn nhân của một vụ đánh bom. Chính lúc này, Kanzaki H. Aria, một học sinh khác của trường Butei, đến giải cứu và khiến cuộc đời anh thay đổi. Cập nhật tiến độ và đăng kí dịch Trang thông tin về tiến độ và đăng kí dịch thuật của Project Translator trước khi làm việc được yêu cầu phải đăng kí chương họ đang thực hiện. Lịch sử *Ngày 03 tháng 5 2013 - Trang Project được mở. *Ngày 03 tháng 5 2013 - Cập nhật volume 1 lên wiki. *Ngày 19 tháng 5 2013 - Cập nhật và hoàn thành volume 2. *Ngày 11 tháng 7 2013 - Hoàn thành volume 3. Nhân vật Tohyama Kinji ''' (遠山 キンジ Tōyama Kinji) Nhân vật nam chính, học sinh trường trung học Butei. Vũ khí của Kinji là khẩu Beretta M92F (đã được thiết kế lại để có thể bắn ba phát cùng lúc) và một con dao xếp. '''Kanzaki Holmes Aria (神崎・H(ホームズ)・アリア Kanzaki Hōmuzu Aria) Nữ sinh trường trung học Butei thuộc đội Assault (đội đặc nhiệm), rank S. Cô ta sử dụng vũ khí là hai khẩu M1911A1 và đôi kiếm katana. Hotogi Shirayuki (星伽 白雪 Hotogi Shirayuki) Bạn từ thuở nhỏ của Kinji. Cô cũng là nữ sinh Butei thuộc đội đặc biệt SSR, rank A. Vũ khí của Shirayuki là thanh kiếm Nhật Irokane Ayame. Mine Riko (峰 理子 Mine Riko) Bạn cùng lớp với Kinji, thuộc đội Inquesta (đội điều tra), rank A. Riko sử dụng vũ khí là đôi Walther P99s và hai cây dao găm. Reki (レキ) Reki là con át chủ bài của đội Snipe (biệt đội bắn tỉa), rank S. Tên thật của cô ta vẫn còn đang là một ẩn số. Vũ khí của cô nàng là khẩu súng trường Dragunov. Danh sách các bang của Butei High Translation Notes and References Danh sách các tập Tập 1 - Phi Đạn Aria - Bản hoàn chỉnh *Minh họa *Nạp đạn *Viên đạn thứ nhất: La bambina da I’ARIA *Viên đạn thứ hai: Kanzaki H. Aria *Viên đạn thứ ba: Đội đặc nhiệm *Viên đạn thứ tư: Ẩn dưới làn tóc *Viên đạn thứ năm: Holmes *Viên đạn cuối: La bambina da I’ARIA *Chuyển tiếp: Go for the next! *Lời tựa Tập 2 - Ngân Băng Rực Cháy - Bản hoàn chỉnh *Minh họa *Viên đạn thứ nhất: Miko có vũ trang *Viên đạn thứ hai: Truy bắt *Viên đạn thứ ba: Chú chim trong lồng *Viên đạn thứ tư: Bãi biển nhân tạo *Viên đạn thứ năm: Ngân Băng *Viên đạn cuối: Ai đã đánh đòn kết thúc? *Chuyển tiếp: Go for the next! *Lời tựa Tập 3 - Cạm Bẫy Ngọt Ngào - Bản hoàn chỉnh *Minh họa *Viên đạn thứ nhất: Những Quadra dưới trăng *Viên đạn thứ hai: Butei cao trung Riko *Viên đạn thứ ba: Sói và Reki *Viên đạn thứ tư: Xâm nhập *Viên đạn thứ năm: Quả bi-a ở độ cao 296m *Viên đạn cuối: Cậu đã trộm báu vật của tớ *Chuyển tiếp: Go for the next! *Lời tựa Tập 4 - Phi Đạn Thất Thế - Bản hoàn chỉnh *Minh họa *Viên đạn thứ nhất: Viên đạn vô hình *Viên đạn thứ hai: Nhiệm vụ khẩn - Nhiệm vụ tăng cường *Viên đạn thứ ba: Lễ hội mùa hè *Viên đạn thứ tư: Giáp lá cà - Nội loạn *Viên đạn thứ năm: Kim Các Lâu - Abu Simbel *Viên đạn cuối: Phi đạn thức tỉnh *Chuyển tiếp: Go for the next! Tập 5 - Đoạn Kết Của Khúc Dạo Đầu - Bản hoàn chỉnh *Minh họa *Xuyên thấu 1: Người đàn ông vượt trên cả thời không *Xuyên thấu 2: Đoạn kết của khúc dạo đầu *Nạp đạn 1: Konayuki, em gái của Shirayuki *Nạp đạn 2: Marseile Roulette *Nạp đạn 3: Tạm biệt Aria *Chuyển tiếp: Go for the next! Hello Reki! Tập 6 - Bán Kính Tuyệt Đối 2051m *Minh họa *Viên đạn thứ nhất (maththunder) *Viên đạn thứ hai (chưa edit) (chưa pr) *Viên đạn thứ ba (chưa edit) (chưa pr) *Hidan no Aria - Tập 6 - Viên đạn thứ tư: *Chuyển tiếp *Lời tựa Tập 7 *Minh họa Nhân sự nhóm dịch Nhân sự hiện tại: Translator *Maththunder *Leaf Snivy Editor Currently desperately seeking for any capable editors. Feel free to join Vol 1 -> vol 4 Leader: *Active: conmeobeo1996 *Inactive: Spike Translators: *Active: Turtle-kun; IceChain;' 'maththunder; Oripurle ; darkdragon241; Vampire_fire; Kirigaya Kuroko ; tp98 ; sakura9991 ; pulettez254 *Inactive: Spike; ''conmeobeo1996 ; God keima Editors: *Active: conmeobeo1996 ; God keima *Inactive: ''Spike '''' Tổng quan series * Tập 1 - "Hidan no Aria I Aria the Scarlet Ammo" / 第一巻: 緋弾のアリア　(xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Tám, năm 2008, ISBN 978-4-8401-2401-0) * Tập 2 - "Hidan no Aria II Blazing Diamond Dust" / 第二巻: 緋弾のアリアⅡ　燃える銀氷 (xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Mười Hai năm 2008, ISBN 978-4-8401-2600-7) * Tập 3 - "Hidan no Aria III Honey Trap" / 第三巻: 緋弾のアリアⅢ 蜂蜜色の罠 (xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Ba năm 2009, ISBN 978-4-8401-2720-2) * Tập 4 - "Hidan no Aria IV Fall of the Scarlet Ammo" / 第四巻: 緋弾のアリアⅣ 堕ちた緋弾 (xuất bản ngày 21 tháng Tám năm 2009, ISBN 978-4-8401-2873-5) * Tập 5 - "Hidan no Aria V Overture's Fine" / 第五巻: 緋弾のアリアV 序曲の終止線 (xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Mười Hai năm 2009, ISBN 978-4-8401-3126-1) * Tập 6 - "Hidan no Aria VI Killing Range 2051" / 第六巻: 緋弾のアリアVI 絶対半径2051 (xuất bản ngày 23 tháng Tư năm 2010, ISBN 978-4-8401-3281-7) * Tập 7 - "Hidan no Aria VII Castling Turn" / 第七巻: 緋弾のアリアVII 火と風の円舞 (xuất bản ngày 21 tháng Tám năm 2010, ISBN 978-4-8401-3486-6) * Tập 8 - "Hidan no Aria VIII Tornado High" / 第八巻: 緋弾のアリアVIII 螺旋の天空樹 (xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Mười Hai năm 2010, ISBN 978-4-8401-3678-5) * Tập 9 - "Hidan no Aria IX Spark Out" / 第九巻: 緋弾のアリアIX 蒼き閃光 (xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Ba năm 2011, ISBN 978-4-8401-3859-8) * Tập 10 - "Hidan no Aria X Arcanum Duo" / 第十巻: 緋弾のアリアX 禁忌の双極 (xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Bảy năm 2011, ISBN 978-4-8401-3969-4) * Tập 11 - "Hidan no Aria XI Collateral Bros" / 第十一巻: 緋弾のアリアXI Ｇの血族 (xuất bản ngày 22 tháng Mười Một năm 2011, ISBN 978-4-8401-4331-8) * Tập 12 - "Hidan no Aria XII Snowfall upon a Wolfhound - Fall Oblige" / 第十二巻: 緋弾のアリアXII 狼狗に降る雪 -フォル・オブリージュ- (xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Năm năm 2012, ISBN 978-4-8401-4579-4) * Tập 13 - "Hidan no Aria XIII Counterattacked Kowloon -Kowloon Reverse-" / 第十三巻: 緋弾のアリアXIII 反撃の九龍 -ガウロン・リバース- (xuất bản ngày 24 tháng Tám 2012, ISBN 978-4-8401-4682-1) * Tập 14 - "Hidan no Aria XIV Uninvited Sea Mist -Aquamarine Kreuz-"/ 第十四巻: 緋弾のアリアXIV 招かれざる海霧 -アクアマリン・クロイツ- (xuất bản ngày 25 tháng Tư năm 2013, ISBN 978-4-8401-5161-0) Nguồn thông tin khác * Trang wiki tiếng Anh về Hidan no Aria Category:Hidan no Aria Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Ecchi Category:Harem Category:Romance Category:School Life Category:Seinen Category:Supernatural